


More Than Enough

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Series: Threesome [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: Michael and Isaiah often spend their nights out looking for a pretty girl to share. Tonight, they just so happen to find you
Relationships: Isaiah Jesus/Reader, Isaiah Jesus/You, Michael Gray/Isaiah Jesus, Michael Gray/Reader, Michael Gray/Reader/Isaiah Jesus, Michael Gray/You, Michael Gray/You/Isaiah Jesus
Series: Threesome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218572
Kudos: 7





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 5 of the Threesome Series. It'll only be about the Junior Peaky Boys and it will all be x female reader. It's not set in any particular season but everyone involved is over 18. This is my first time writing smut with three characters, so I hope it's good. This one is dedicated to @champagneholland. Happy birthday, my love! Hope you have a great day!  
> Can also be found on Tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl  
> Do not repost my work

The night is lively in the pub when Michael and Isaiah enter. Both lads have just finished work and don't have to be up early tomorrow morning for the first time in weeks, making it the perfect night to find someone to have a good time with.  
  
This is one of their favourite ways to spend a night out. Of course, they have no problem just fucking each other, but sometimes it's more fun to bring someone else in, usually a girl but another man can be exciting as well. Then there are the few times when they'll hook up separately, but that's rare. Tonight however, unsure of when they will be able to sleep in again, they decide to try and get someone to share.  
  
They choose the Marquis of Lorne, knowing that none of Michael's cousins will be in there. It's not that his family doesn't know about his activities with Isaiah, it's just that hooking up with someone is awkward when the whole family is watching.  
  
Once inside, Isaiah hands Michael a cigarette and a lighter that he just used to light his own, which dangles between his lips. There are all sorts of girl's out tonight, mostly in their groups, clearly just here for a fun night out, but there are the odd few who sit on their own, eyeing up the men around them. They're the ones who are looking for a night of fun, and they're exactly the type of girls that Isaiah and Michael are looking for.  
  
Isaiah goes to speak to one of them, planning to make his way around the room with Michael to see which girl is up for having both of them tonight, but a hand on his shoulder stops him.  
  
"Her.” Michael points towards the bar, and at first Isaiah wants to tell him to at least flirt with some women before properly making a move, but when he sees you, he can't actually bring himself to protest.  
  
In a shimmering ruby red dress that is no doubt too short for polite society, you dazzle under the dingy pub lights. Isaiah notices that your nails and lips are painted the same colour, making you so much more alluring. You look like you belong in a London nightclub, not a small pub in Birmingham. Now that he's seen you, he couldn't be bothered to chat to the other girls. They can’t hold a candle to you, so why bother?  
  
With a smirk at his companion, Isaiah approaches you first, with Michael trailing behind him. The preacher's son has always been better at starting conversations, his natural charisma and flirtatious personality is something he's used to pick up girls many times before. Michael, while also flirty and certainly attractive, comes across as arrogant at times, which tends to be a turn off for women. Starting off with Isaiah's jokes and cheeky compliments usually works out better for the two.  
  
When he struts up to your seat at the bar, you merely raise an eyebrow, eyes gliding up and down his lean body, covered by a navy three-piece suit, before smirking appreciatively at what you find. A cocky grin makes its way onto Isaiah's face.  
  
“Like what you see?” Is what he begins with. You scoff playfully.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same question, love,” is your retort, "you haven't been able to keep your eyes off me since you spotted me. I think you even started drooling.” You know he didn't, but you reach your hand up to his face, cupping his jaw and trailing your thumb from one corner of his mouth to the other, rubbing it slowly over his plush lips. He purses them slightly as your thumb glides over the middle; a phantom of a kiss. When you reach the other corner, your hand drops, sliding down his body to feel the muscles of his abdomen twitch under your palm. Your hand returns to your lap before you reach his waistband.  
  
It's then that Michael steps into your line of sight, standing beside his friend, whose cock has already begun to harden.  
  
"Can you blame him? Dressed like that, I'm surprised we're the only men here chatting to you.” He takes a sweet approach, not something he usually does, but one look at you made him decide that you're one woman he doesn't want to lose a chance to take home. "I'm Michael, and this is Isaiah. What's your name, gorgeous?”  
  
"Y/N," you introduce yourself, "you two are quite eye catching as well. The rest of the men here have learned that they're not enough for me. I doubt they could keep up."  
  
"Well, I'm sure the both of us would be more than enough for you."  
  
" _Both_ of you?” You sound surprised, as if you didn't know what their intentions were when they came over, but the look in your eyes says otherwise. Michael sucks on the cigarette between his fingers, then steps forward, letting the smoke waft out of his mouth before breathing it in through his nose. It's a move that tons of women find sexy, and it seems you're one of them. Your eyes zero in on his mouth, while your bottom lip slips between your teeth, and your thighs press together firmly.  
  
"Both of us," Michael confirms, "taking you for hours. Reckon that will be enough for you, love?" The sigh that escapes you seems to answer his question. He exchanges a smirk with Isaiah, who is barely holding himself together at this point. He also is quite affected when he sees his mate do a French inhale.  
  
Michael reaches a hand out, and you barely hesitate before you place yours in his, letting him pull you off the stool and lead you out the door. Isaiah rests his hand low on your waist, but slips it down to your arse when you're outside and away from people's view. He gropes and fondles it roughly, making you groan, which both men chuckle at.  
  
Isaiah has never been so glad that he bought a flat near the Marquis. After he and Michael started seeing each other and sleeping with others as well, he knew he had to move out of his dad's home. The Shelby's were more than willing to buy him a place of his own, a gift for being so loyal all these years.  
  
He's sure that if he lived further away, he would be tempted to push up your dress and stick his hand into your knickers to feel your arse cheeks in his hand, or to push two fingers into your no doubt dripping cunt. But if he went that far, he's sure he would then pull you and Michael into an alley, where they would take turns pounding into you against the wall. Or you would suck them both off right there. Or he would drop to his knees to eat you out and then suck Michael off. God, he's painfully hard now.  
  
Michael leads you by the hand up the steps to the door, where he makes quick work of pulling out the key and unlocking the door. You're barely inside when Isaiah locks it behind you, and pushes up against your back so hard that you bump right into Michael, sandwiching you between the two men. Isaiah's erection pokes your bum, while Michael's digs into your hip.  
  
The buttons on the back of your dress are practically torn off, but before you can complain about it, Michael grasps your chin and roughly pushes his lips against yours, teeth nipping at your lower lip, seductively. Your hands go under his suit jacket and roam his white shirt, undoing the buttons on his waistcoat, then his shirt, until you manage to push his top layers off, one by one.  
  
By this point, Isaiah has completely ripped off the buttons and pulled down the straps of your dress, sliding the slinky material down your body until it pools at your feet like rubies. Because the straps are so thin on the dress, you don't have any bra on underneath, which makes Isaiah groan.  
  
Hearing this, Michael pulls away panting, and then spins you around so your back is against his bare chest. He keeps his hands firmly on your hips and grinds his clothed erection against your arse, panting in your ear.  
  
It's Isaiah's turn to have you now. He takes one of your hands and puts it on his clothed member, encouraging you to feel it and rub it through his suit pants, while his hands run up your sides and onto your breasts, fondling them. You let out a whine when he pinches both your nipples.  
  
"Fuck, the sounds you make are sexy,” he says, eyes still on your tits. You want to make him moan as well, though, so you undo his trousers, pushing them and his boxers down to his thighs, and grasp his hot cock in your hand, rubbing up and down its length and watching the drops of precum bead on the head. Isaiah grunts loudly, eyes clenching shut as he throws his head back.  
  
"You little minx," is muttered into your ear. Michael begins to grind harder against your bum, one hand moving from your hip to the front of your knickers. His fingers push the material down as they seek out your soaked centre. Once there, he rubs two fingers along your clit, making you buck your hips into his hand, and causing you to almost stop rubbing Isaiah's cock, but he keeps moving until he slips one finger inside you, quickly followed by the other when he feels just how wet you are.  
  
"She's fuckin’ soaked, 'Siah." Isaiah opens his eyes again and smirks at Michael, removing one hand from your breasts to check for himself. His fingers glide along your folds, then up to your clit, which he rubs harshly, making you buck your hips again, a whine escaping your lips.  
  
"You're desperate for it, aren't you?" Isaiah teases. You want to reply with something clever about his reaction to your hand on his member, but you're so focused on the fingers inside you, that no words come to mind. Before you can reach your peak, though, both men pull away from you, causing you to groan in frustration at the lack of contact.  
  
"I think it's time we take this to the bedroom, don't you two?" Michael is already on his way there, so you follow. A light slap on the ass makes you yelp, and both men chuckle. You look behind you and Isaiah shoots you a wink, guiding you into his bedroom.  
  
Once in, Michael kicks his shoes and socks off, leaving him only in his trousers and boxers. You drop to your knees before him, and shoot him a coy smile, while your hands undo his belt, then his trousers, which you push down his legs, followed by his boxers. His cock springs out from them, standing fully erect. He's thicker than Isaiah, but not as long. Your mouth waters at the sight.  
  
"Well? It won't suck itself."  
  
Needing no more encouragement, you wrap one hand around his length and press your lips to it, kissing the head. Michael hisses, hands dropping to your hair, but not pushing you any further. You suspect that he enjoys making it last just as much as you do. You run your tongue from the base to the tip, then take him into your mouth slowly.  
  
A long groan leaves his lips as you take him as far as you can. You can't take him all the way, but your hand takes care of what you can't fit in your mouth. Slowly, you begin to bob your head, eager to give Michael a blowjob he'll never forget. By the sounds coming from him, you seem to be doing a good job. You hollow your cheeks as you speed up, but before you can bring him close to cumming, a voice interrupts the two of you.  
  
"You're not doing all this without me, are you?"  
  
In the time it took you to take off the rest of Michael's clothes, and to start sucking his cock, Isaiah has undressed and started stroking himself while watching you two. You reach out for him, and he approaches, but stops before you can touch him. Instead, he sits on the bed and taps it.  
  
"Up here, love." Michael grabs your hands and pulls you to stand, then kneels on the bed by the headboard. Isaiah also gets on his knees, so you get on all fours between them, facing Michael again, deciding that you want Isaiah inside you first.  
  
Once in position, you go back to sucking Michael's cock, no longer teasing him at the start. You focus on fitting as much of him as possible into your mouth, swallowing around him when the tip hits the back of your throat. This time when Michael puts his hands in your hair, he guides you gently, pushing you to take him further.  
  
While this is going on, Isaiah has finally removed your knickers, but left you in your heels and stockings. You feel him press his cock between your folds, rubbing the tip up and down, drawing circles on your clit, lightly. You moan around Michael's dick, sending vibrations up his body, which make him groan in ecstasy. He thrusts his hips slightly, making you gag on his cock, but it's nothing you can't handle, unlike Isaiah's cruel teasing.  
  
As if sensing your impatience, Isaiah finally pushes in, bottoming out in one quick thrust.  
  
"You're so fucking tight.” Isaiah hisses out, barely able to keep himself still.  
  
"God, you should feel her mouth," Michael says to him, thrusting his hips when you swirl your tongue over the head of his cock.  
  
You feel so full, with one cock in your mouth and the other in your aching cunt. Isaiah doesn't move for a few moments, giving you time to adjust to his length. It's only when you whine and try to grind back against him that he moves, quickly establishing a brutal pace that pushes your mouth further along Michael's cock, something that drives him wild.  
  
Both men thrust in and out of you, and you try to keep up by bobbing your head and fucking yourself on Isaiah's cock, but you're soon overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through your veins. You can barely stay on your hands and knees, as your body shakes all over.  
  
Isaiah fucks you like a desperate man, his fingers digging into the flesh of your hips. You'll definitely have bruises tomorrow. Michael tries to be more gentle with your throat, but you can tell all he wants to do is thrust as hard as Isaiah.  
  
When you feel your orgasm approaching, all you can do is moan and whine, tears spilling down your face from the stimulation, as well as Michael's cock making you gag every time it hits the back of your throat. Both of them begin to thrust sloppily, clearly chasing their highs' as well.  
  
You're so close to tipping over the edge, and all it takes is for Isaiah to reach beneath you and rub your clit to do it. You cum with what would be a wail, but with Michael's cock in your mouth, it’s a gargled moan.  
  
"That's it, milk my cock like the desperate slut you are," Isaiah grunts. He thrusts once, twice, before he spills inside you with an elongated groan. In that second, Michael bucks his hips one more time, then shoots his load into your mouth. There's so much of it that you barely swallow it all.  
  
Isaiah pulls out first with a satisfied sigh, watching his cum drip out of you and down your thighs with a proud grin. Michael pulls out next, cock shining from your spit, and dark red from your now messy lipstick. He takes in the sight of his dick, as well as your dishevelled state, and he chuckles.

  
He sits back on his heels then, and guides your head into his lap, letting your tired arms and knees rest as you lay flat on the bed. You hear Isaiah get up, but you're too out of it to take any notice. Michael rubs your head gently, pushing your hair out of your sweaty face in a surprisingly sweet gesture. You may have only met him tonight, but you get the impression that he's not the affectionate type.  
  
When you hear Isaiah return, you have enough energy to look up and watch him re-enter the room. He carries three glasses of water on a tray, and a damp wash cloth. He puts the tray on the bedside table, and hands one of the glasses to you. You sit up to sip it, while Isaiah and Michael use the wash cloth to clean their privates and drink from their own glasses.  
  
“So, is it my turn to fuck you?" Michael suddenly asks, making you pause.  
  
"What?"  
  
“Well, you told us that the other men weren't enough and couldn't keep up," Isaiah points out, "surely you want to go at least one more round.”  
  
“And I did tell you we were going to take you for hours,” Michael reminds you, moving closer. "We don't plan to stop until the sun comes up.” Those words are enough to turn you on again.  
  
Isaiah takes the glass out of your hand, while his friend rests his hands on your knees and opens your legs, slotting himself between them.  
  
"We have a long night ahead of us yet," are his final words, before he slides into you, and Isaiah presses his cock to your lips.


End file.
